TSCC Odpowiedzi R1 Motywacja Jessy
by milrom
Summary: Mój pomysł na rozwiązanie kilku zagadek 2 sezonu. W pierwszym rozdziale powoli dowiadujemy się co wpłynęło na decyzję Jessy o cofnięciu się w przeszłość w celu zgładzenia Cameron.


**R1 - MOTYWACJA JESSY**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DS – Dzień Sądu (spolszczona wersja JD – Judgment Day)_

_Posługuje się stopniami z polskich sil zbrojnych, bo trudno tłumaczyć stopnie USA dosłownie. Zobacz: .org/wiki/Stopie%C5%84_wojskowy_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pułkowniku Perry, nowe rozkazy? – zapytał młody chłopak w stopniu sierżanta.

- Na razie nic nie wiem na pewno. Właśnie zmierzam na odprawę z generałem Connorem.

- Pułkowniku… - zaczął niepewnie sierżant.

Perry już wiedział co chłopak chciał powiedzieć. Próbowali zdobyć tę przeklętą elektrownię już od paru dni. Bezskutecznie. Ludzi, natomiast, ubywało w zastraszającym tempie. Perry, jak i większość żołnierzy, nie rozumiał dlaczego zdobycie tej elektrowni było tak ważne, szczególnie, że ostatnio udało im się opanować elektrownię Serrano Point. John powiedział Perremu jedynie, że potrzebne będzie dodatkowe źródło mocy do tego co zamierza zrobić.

„Connor musi dać rozkaz wycofania się. Jeżeli to miejsce jest tak istotne - to zamiast marnować więcej żołnierzy powinniśmy odczekać trochę, zebrać ludzi i zaatakować ponownie innym razem, z lepszym przygotowaniem."

- Tak wiem Lance, ja także uważam, że powinniśmy się wycofać... Zobaczymy co powie Connor… Muszę już iść. Odmaszerować.

Żołnierz imieniem Lance zasalutował i oddalił się w głąb bunkra. Perry ruszył w kierunku pokoju odpraw.

Pułkownik zbliżając się do pokoju w którym miał dostać nowe rozkazy zauważył znajomą brunetkę.

- Jessy! O przeprasza, teraz to kapitan Jesse! Nie myślałem że ty i Twój oddział jesteście przydzieli do tej misji? O ile pamiętam to pływasz na Jimmim Carterze i wozisz nam żarcie?... – Perry nie czekał na odpowiedź, wiedział, że każdy dodatkowy oddział to większa szansa na zwycięstwo - Tak czy siak cieszę się, że widzę Cię w dobrym stanie!

- Nie dajesz rady pokonać paru blaszaków wiec spieszę na ratunek! - z przekąsem na twarzy odpowiedziała Jesse. - Podobno właśnie załapałam się na odprawę?

- Tak, dokładnie, choć ze mną. Reszta też niedługo powinna się zebrać.

Perry otworzył ciężkie pancerne drzwi, które jednak - zadziwiająco - nie wydały żadnego dźwięku. Tuż za nim kroczyła Jessy. W pokoju, obok jednego brzegu stołu stała Cameron, przy drugim jego końcu stał Connor, opierając się rękoma o jego rogi, ze spuszczoną głową, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

„Jak zwykle, zawsze przy generale.. to coś…" – pomyślała Jessy.

Jej myśli przerwała jednak kłótnia zastanych w pokoju obecnych.

Cameron nie mówiła podniesionym głosem, ale Perry mógłby przysiądź, że ledwo hamuje się przed krzykiem, a na jej twarzy widać z trudem ukrywaną złość. Znał ją już długo i już dawno zaczął zauważać w tym czymś, w maszynie, ludzkie odruchy… Nigdy jednak nie wiedział co o tym myśleć – czy to wszystko tylko gra czy „ona" jest rzeczywiście czymś więcej niż tylko maszyną, jak traktował ją John. Nigdy nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozmyślania na takie tematy.

- … przez chwile! Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swojej decyzji! To nie jest doby pomysł John i dobrze wiesz, że to ja mam racje! Twoja decyzja jest irracjonalna…

John przerwał.

- ALE TO JA DO CHOLERY JESTEM TU PIEPRZONYM GENERAŁEM! - Wykrzyczał John. Po chwili namysłu jednak uspokoił głos i nadal zły dokończył: - I to ja podejmuje tu ostatecznie decyzje! Może i…

Tym razem Cameron przewala. I tym razem złość na jej twarzy była wyraźna.

- „może"! „MOŻE"! John, Twój pomysł oznacza…

W tym momencie Cameron zauważyła wchodzących i - utkwiwszy wzrok w nowo przybyłych - nagle urwała zdanie. John jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że właśnie ktoś wszedł. Oczekiwał dokończenia zdania przez Cam. Terminatorka przekręciła oczami i z dezaprobatą pokiwała głową. Wzięła głęboki wdech i „dokończyła" swoją wypowiedz.

- … Rób co uważasz za słuszne. Generale. – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała wyjątkowo służbowo.

Po chwili ciszy Jessy zaczęła:

- Generale Connor – John odwrócił się, nagle uświadomiwszy sobie obecność osób trzecich w pokoju – Kapitan Jessy…

- Tak, tak… meldujesz się na rozkaz wraz ze swoim oddziałem. Siadaj. – John przerwał, wyraźnie nadal poirytowany wcześniejszą kłótnią. Po czym zwrócił się do Perrego:

- Pułkowniku, gdzie reszta oficerów? Powinni już tu być…

- Właściwie to mają jeszcze 2 mi… - zaczęła Cameron, ale napotkawszy wzrok Johna przerwała. Nie chciała go jeszcze bardziej denerwować.

Obecna w pokoju czwórka usiadła w oczekiwaniu na przybycie reszty kadry oficerskiej.

***

Po blisko 40 minutach tłumaczenia szczegółów nowej operacji John zwrócił się do obecnych:

- Pytania?

W pokoju panowała konsternacja. Nikt nie wierzył własnym uszom. Connor nie podjął decyzji o wycofaniu. Wręcz przeciwnie – postanowił wysłać wszystkie pozostałe siły do praktycznie samobójczego ataku.

Perry odważył się odezwać.

- Generale, z całym szacunkiem, ale to samobójcza misja. Wszyscy zginiemy! Co takiego przekurwiście ważnego jest w tej cholernej elektrowni, że za poświęcamy tylu ludzi na jej zdobycie?

- Pytałem czy macie jakieś pytania dotyczące misji, a nie czy macie obiekcje, jeżeli nie ma pytań odprawa skończona. – z zimnym spokojem powiedział John, po czym z oczekiwaniem rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Panowała cisza.

- W takim razie odmaszerować. – wydał rozkaz i wyszedł tylnimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do jego kwatery.

Obecni w milczeniu i ze zmieszaniem opuszczali pokój.

Cameron przez całą odprawę stała nieruchomo tuż za Johnem. Na jej twarzy malowała się pustka. Po wyjściu Johna usiadła. Z lekko pochyloną głową i czołem opartym o dłonie czekała aż wszyscy wyjdą.

W pokoju pozostał tylko Perry. Jessy właśnie opuszczała pomieszczenie, zatrzymała się jednak w drzwiach na dźwięk głosu Cam.

- Pułkowniku Perry…- zaczęła Cam.

Perremu wydawało się, że słyszy niepewność w jej głosie.

- Upewnijcie się, że każdy będzie wiedział, że to była moja decyzja, nie Johna… generała Connora…, że ja go przekonałam.

Perry milczał.

Na twarzy Cameron widział coś co ciężko było mu zaklasyfikować. Jednak było to coś co widział już wielokrotnie, najczęściej wtedy, kiedy Connor podejmował jakąś kontrowersyjną decyzję i to najczęściej taką która kończyła się niepowodzeniem ze śmiercią większej części walczących. Tak jakby wiedziała jak skończą się te misje…

„Nic dziwnego – wyliczyła sobie to pewnie jakimś modelem prawdopodobieństwa… a poza tym w większości przypadków były to takie misje jak ta – samobójcze!"

Wiedział, że ten wyraz twarzy oznacza, że Cameron nie zgadza się z Johnem, że ona podjęłaby inna decyzję, że to nie jest JEJ decyzja, a Connora… że właśnie poprosiła go o coś co nie jest prawdą i to nie po raz pierwszy…

- Ale to nie była Twoja decyzja… prawda? – niepewnie zapytał.

Jessy, z obecności której żadne z rozmawiających nie zdawało sobie sprawy, odezwała się na głos:

- Jasne, że jej! Generał nie wysyłałby nas na śmierć! To jej pieprzona decyzja! To nie pierwszy raz! Jej jad sączony generałowi..

- Jesse! – przerwał Perry, chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź Cameron… ta jednak skierowała się ku wyjściu, temu samemu które użył John parę minut wcześniej.

- Cameron? – pułkownik zatrzymał jej wyjście.

Cam nie odwracając się powiedziała monotonicznym głosem:

- Macie swoją odpowiedź pułkowniku. Odmaszerować.

Perry, choć widział ją od tyłu, mógłby jednak przysiądź, że na jej twarzy widniał smutek. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Otworzył usta aby coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał.

„To nie żaden jad, to decyzje Johna - ona go tylko chroni, abyśmy myśleli, że złe decyzje są podyktowane jej naciskiem…." - chciał powiedzieć to zdanie Jessy, ale ugryzł się w język – już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że może to i lepiej, że inny myślą źle o niej, ale za to dobrze o generale – bo stanowi to najlepszą ochronę przed spiskowaniem przeciwko Johnowi. Wziął głęboki oddech i udał się w kierunku swojej kwatery.

- Pułkowniku? – Jessy zauważyła zamyślenie Perrego. – Chciałby pułkownik coś powiedzieć?

- Nie, nie… nic Jessy. Możesz już odejść.

Jessy usłyszała to co chciała. Powiedziała to co chciała. Nie zatrzymując się dalej, ruszyła przekazać rozkazy swojemu oddziałowi. Wiedziała, że nie omieszka poinformować swoich ludzi, że tak naprawdę to metal wysyła ich na te misję, że metal wysyła ludzi na śmierć, nie po raz pierwszy i zapewne nie po raz ostatni!

„Chyba, że to przerwę!..." – pomyślała - „Ten metal owładnął generała! Cholera! Czy nikt tego nie widzi! Trzeba z tym skończyć! Jak tylko uda mi się przeżyć ten pieprzony atak znajdę ludzi i skończymy z tym raz na zawsze!".


End file.
